Harry Potter: The Inner Dragon
by Silver-Viper
Summary: After being incarcerated for 4 years Harry finally breaks free, only to land himself in new trouble in which he'll gain love, hate, family, enemies and more. What's a teenaged criminal/celebrity boy to do. Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The guards of Azkaban were running around franticly. There had been yet another break out in the history of the prison and this time it was from the highest of security level cells.

Albus Dumbledore walked into the doors along side the Minister and head of law enforcement.

"What happened?" He demanded of an auror who was running past them.

"We don't know. Last night he was in his cell, looking out the window as always and spasming slightly from the dementors, and this morning he was gone. There was no sign of apparation, and brooms can't get near us here."

"Who escaped?" Asked Kingsley.

"Prisoner 10475937659023, of cell block MM5110, tower 7."

"Who?" Fudge asked, not knowing the prisoners by their number.

"Potter."

The three wizards all yelled at the same time.

Harry had been arrested for the killing of his relatives along with every single person on Privet Drive and the next blocks over and aligning with the dark lord, along with the normal spells that are used by Voldemort's death eaters, namely the unforgivables. He was found not a month after returning home, in Knockturn Alley with the bodies of all the victims, including some who were shoppers in the Alley. In trial he had tried to bash his head in, some how breaking the chains holding him down. He had not said a word the whole time and just looked like he was almost dead already.

It had been over a year now and there had been no attack on the prison to break anyone out. The dark lord seemed almost happy from what Severus had said. But Albus did not and still doesn't believe him. For all they knew the boy could have been in league with the dark lord since first year and he was just being under cover this whole time. A few others did believe the potion master though, but only a few.

Still, now that he is out we are in true trouble.

Ginny looked up from her letter as an owl flew into her house. It was the Daily Prophet. Taking the paper and paying the bird she unfolded the news paper. And nearly fainted.

Right on the front cover was a picture of Harry from his trial. The words above is big bold letters said 'Harry Potter Escapes Azkaban!' She read the article below aloud to her self.

"Early this morning the guards at Azkaban checked the cells of the prison and when they came to the highest level of security they found Harry Potter missing! They do not know how he did it, as they still do not know how Black and Lestrange escaped. When Dumbledore and the Minister were called to Azkaban soon after the discovery they were furious. The cell was what had shocked the aurors who had looked at it. The back wall was shattered. But not inward, which would point to out side help, but outward. His cell was located in the top of the tallest tower, on the far side of the prison, over looking a cliff with spikes and whirlpools. That and he did not have his wand, which was snapped and burned shortly after he was taken away.

"So it is a mystery as to how he broke the wall, which was made of magically reinforced stone. Although many believe he could be out there, we believe there is no way he could survive the fall of sixty meters to spikes and whirlpools that would have skewered him alive or drowned him.

"As we all know he was arrested over four years ago for…" She put the paper down and looked at the letter she had been writing. On the top it said 'Happy Birthday Harry,'

Could there be a connection? Well I at least know he is out of that hell hole, and he has survived worse things, namely a basilisk, a troll, a werewolf, a thousand dementors, death eaters, and even the dark lord himself. So why should a simple fall kill him. I mean he's had falls just as bad with his broom and at much higher speeds.

She was brought out of her thoughts when the pendant under her shirt became hot. Pulling out the phoenix shaped necklace she tapped her wand to it.

Instantly she was in Grimauld Place #12. It was the only way to get into the house right off the bat, as Dumbledore had made a non apparation ward around a three block radius of the building.

She walked down into kitchen, where the meetings always were. She half wondered why she even joined.

Oh yeah that's right, to fight Tom and prove Harry is innocent.

Finally the meeting started.

"As you all who have read the paper know that Harry has escaped Azkaban." There was an uproar at that until Albus rose his hand for silence. "I want all of you to keep a look out for him. Ronald, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna, I want you to tell me if he shows up at your homes. Severus, does Voldemort have anything to do with this?"

"As far as I can tell he is mad that he escaped. So as I said before, Potter is innocent."

"Potter killed those people end of story!" Shouted Ron. He had followed a path similar to Percy's only his goal to become an auror had led him to believe that if you went to Azkaban you're guilty beyond a doubt. And what Ginny found worse is that her parents agreed with him. As did Hermione, and for that matter, most of the order while they attempted to steal from his family vaults but were denied at every chance and turn by the goblins threatening war.

"Silence. What we need to do is find him and put him back there so he does not harm any one. Ronald, Hermione, do either of you know if he could have become an animegus like Sirius?"

"No, we were always with him and when he was in the library he only looked stuff up for the DADA and homework. Frankly if he did try to he would have collapsed from a lack of sleep or something along the lines there of like magical exhaustion." Hermione said.

And so they began to plan, though a few only listened to sabotage.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Unknown to the order Harry was flying high above the clouds some where east of England, having decided to not go there for now. He was still in shock of how he got out of Azkaban, as he didn't expect to get out any time soon, as the other two who had escaped, took over thirteen years to do so.

()Flashback()

He leaned against the wall of his cell, looking out the window. The room was ten feet tall and three feet in between each wall. When he needed to sleep he simply leaned against the wall to the right of the door and a gravity charm would hold him there, though as soon as the sun rose it deactivated, dropping him on the floor. He rarely used it though, as he always had the nightmares courtesy of the dementors.

In at least ten minutes he would be becoming 15 years old if his math was right.

Man even if I know I'm innocent, those nightmares will still drive me insane. Why is it that I had seen the equivalent of a war veteran's horrors before I even turned fifteen? I really need to get out before they drive me insane.

The sound of the grandfather clock al the way down in the court yard far below started to sound. And with it Harry's body started to change.

Finally his body became too large for the cell, and since thebarrier that kept him in was not physical, he could not break it and thus went through the outer wall.

Only to plummet down wards. He looked down and inwardly yelled for help as some new instinct kicked in and he opened his wings.

Wait, wings?

As he stopped falling and shot forward away from the prison and the spike filled water. He looked over his shoulder and saw a scale covered body with wings coming from his back as well as a tale trailing out behind him.

He was a dragon of some sort was what he quickly deducted and with that knowledge he took off at high speed toward England.

()End Flashback()

That was near midnight, some seven hours ago. He had caught a few sheep and fed off of them, still not knowing what he looked like beyond his black scales.

A faint roar came to him from far below and again his new instincts kicked in and he dived.

Charlie Weasley was not having a good day. Not at all. First he finds out that Harry Potter escaped, which meant his mom only wrote in howlers. Second he was told to go check on the Australian Nightviper clan that they had gotten a few years ago. The third thing that made this day not good involved said dragons and his partner. Not that they had attacked, but his partner had just died of a heart attack shortly after finding the hound like dragons.

Now the clan was all around them, wanting to get to the fresh food, though they only scavenged during the day. So he was safe. For now that is.

The dragons all around him were the relative size of a Cerberus and were different shades of grey, ranging from light to dark and dull to metallic. And the biggest one that was dubbed Silver, for his bright shiny coat of silver, was getting ready to fight another nightviper for first bite. Silver let out a bellowing roar as a warning.

Sure Charlie had already sent a signal for help but they were in one of the more secluded areas of the preserve and it would take the spell created signal to get to the closest out post at least thirty minutes.

He saw Silver and the other dragon, Onyx, prepare to charge, when they stopped dead as another roar filled the air and a massive shadow fell from the sky, landing right in between them. And coincidentally right in front of Charlie. He couldn't help but shout.

"What the hell!" He instantly regretted it as the black, yes he wasn't seeing things this nightviper was dark black, an unheard of shade on the nightvipers, looked down at him. He gasped.

It was staring down at him with four emerald green eyes, one set behind the other along the skull.

What is this, some kind of mutation? Nightvipers have two eyes not four and they either have blue, gfngnfbrown, red, yellow, or some mix of the latter three, but never green. And why is this one black? Not even Midnight and Shadow are really black but this one is completely and utterly black!

He saw the left rear eye turn to look sideways and thus did so himself to see Silver charging at the new dragon, which looked to not even be fully grown. Just before Silver struck, though, the new dragon's tail swung out and hit him in the face, then on the back swing catch him in the legs.

How would a dragon that young know how to do that move.

As Silver hit the ground there were several pops and twenty Dragon Keepers appeared on the scene. The saw the dragon before Charlie and started firing off weight spells and stunners. It reared back and started to take off even after each keeper had shot at least one weight spell and stunner. Finally it came down after it got a good meter off the ground, and landed with a thunderous boom. Charlie had gotten out from in front of it when it had reared, and was now standing in front of the other keepers.

They quickly warded off the other nightvipers and moved in around the new comer.

""Where did this one come from Charlie?"" Shouted one of the keepers that he knew.

""I don't know. He just came out the sky and landed in front of me."" He replied.

""Look he is totally black. No nightviper has completely black hide."" Called another.

""They also don't have four green eyes."" He received gasps and unbelieving looks. Silence.

""Look how skinny this guy is. He is a him right? Yep there're the ridges."" Called out a female keeper Charlie knew by the name of Tara. She was still a little new and had her name on the list for taking care of the nightviper clan like Charlie. ""Poor thing. Looks like he only just had a good meal an hour ago.""

""Only you would be worried about a dragon like that. Don't tell me you want to raise him to good health personally?"" Called a keeper. It seemed that Tara had been around Hagrid a lot before coming here. She had the same ignorance towards deadly animals, thinking of them as just being oversized babies. Just like Hagrid thought a Cerberus could be named Fluffy and a giant spider kept as a pet. She vaguely reminded him of his sister.


End file.
